The Suite Life at the Wacky Races
by jasonstoneface
Summary: Bailey, Cody, Zack, Maya, and Woody attend the Wacky Race in London, thanks to Bailey's aunt.  Can she win for her niece?  OC's used with permission.  Inspired by KristelJem's "Around the World with the Wacky Racers."
1. London, Here We Come!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Suite Life on Deck or Wacky Races. They belong to Disney and Hanna-Barbera, respectively. This was inspired after reading KristelJem's story "Around the World with the Wacky Racers." She has granted me permission to use her original characters of Christopher Scott, Nurse Bridget Swan, Arista Labrador Retriever, Vanessa London, and Crystal Cat. Thanks a bunch, KristelJem! Now, on with the story!

**THE SUITE LIFE AT THE WACKY RACES**

**Chapter 1: London, Here We Come!**

The S. S. Tipton was sailing along the ocean on a Friday afternoon. Cody Martin and his girlfriend Bailey Pickett were in the crow's nest looking at the stars while enjoying a romantic picnic dinner together. Holding her boyfriend's hand with a smile on her face, Bailey said, "Oh, Cody, aren't the stars just beautiful tonight?"

Returning the smile, Cody agreed, "Yeah, they are. But their beauty pales in comparison to you." This caused Bailey to giggle. Cody loved that laugh so much. He had missed that terribly after their nasty break-up in Paris. But now that they were back together, Cody was determined never to let her go again. "And I'll be excited when we dock in London tomorrow."

"Me too," said Bailey. "I can't wait to see the sights and sounds that jolly old England has to offer. Unlike the last time we were there. . ." She was interrupted by a beeping. This surprised both Bailey and Cody. Realizing that it was her cell phone, Bailey pulled it out, asking, "Wonder who that could be?" There was a text message. After a quick read, Bailey began screaming in excitement.

Cody jumped back in surprise. "Nice to know I have that effect on you," said Cody with a nervous smile.

Bailey looked at him in confusion. "What?" It didn't take long, however, for her to realize what he was talking about. Composing herself, Bailey said, "Oh, no, it's not you. At least not this time. I just got a text from my Aunt Bridget. She's going to be in London tomorrow and she was wondering if we could meet her and her friends there."

"I remember you telling me about her," said Cody. "She's a nurse, right?"

"Yeah, but that's not all she is. You know how we watch the Wacky Races every weekend, right?"

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with. . .?" He trailed off as realization dawned on him. "No way! You mean. . . Nurse Bridget Swan. . . the Wacky Racer . . . is your aunt?"

"That's right," said Bailey with a nod. "The reason I didn't tell you before is because she asked me not to. But since we're both going to be in London tomorrow, she said it was okay for me to tell you now. She was wondering if we'd be interested in going to the race tomorrow. They'll be racing from London to Dublin, Ireland."

"That'd be great!" said Cody excitedly. "Want to go tell the others? Maybe they'll be interested in going, too."

"Yeah, Aunt Bridget offered to pay for us to be there," said Bailey. "She's starting to make some decent money, so she can afford it. Come on, let's go!" Bailey and Cody smiled as they stood up. After gathering everything into their picnic basket, they headed down to the deck.

Zack Martin was working at the smoothie bar while his girlfriend Maya Bennett waited tables. They both had thirty minutes before their shifts were over. Woody Fink sat at the bar sipping on a smoothie. Maya had just joined them when Cody and Bailey approached. Smiling, Bailey asked, "Hey, guys, guess what?"

"You just came up with another boring educational idea?" asked Zack sarcastically.

"No," said Cody. "We were just wondering if you'd like to join us as we go through London tomorrow."

"Cody, we don't care about what you and Bailey plan to do," said Woody. "Weekends are supposed to be fun, not educational."

Bailey's smile grew as she said, "Fine, if you don't want to come to the Wacky Race with us, Cody and I will just go by ourselves." Zack, Woody, and Maya's jaws dropped.

As Cody and Bailey started walking away, Maya was the first to find her voice as she said, "Wait a minute! How can you two be going to the Wacky Race? We don't have enough money to go!"

"Maybe we don't," said Bailey as she took out her phone. "But I know someone who does." She then showed them the text. It didn't take long for Zack, Maya, and Woody to put things together. Even Zack and Woody were smart enough to realize who Bailey's aunt was.

Finally, Zack asked, "Okay, Bailey, how is Bridget Swan your aunt?"

"Easy, she's one of my mom's younger sisters," answered Bailey as if stating the obvious. "Like me, she had several siblings growing up. So, are you guys interested or not?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but that actually sounds like fun," said Zack. "I'm in. How about you, Maya?"

"Yeah, I'm interested," answered Maya with a nod and a smile. "Woody?"

"Yeah, I want to go too!" said Woody jumping up and down. "I've always wanted to meet Penelope Pitstop! London, here we come!"

"Someone mention me?" came a familiar voice. Everyone turned to see London Tipton approaching. "I heard my name."

"Sorry, London, we weren't talking about you," said Cody. "We were talking about the city of London."

"There's a city named after me?" asked London excitedly. "Yay, me! I got my own city!" She then skipped merrily along.

When she was gone, Maya said, "Is it just me, or does London get dumber by the day?"

"That's London for you," said Zack with a shrug as he cleaned a cup. "But we're used to it."

"Come on, Bails," said Cody as he took Bailey's hand. "We'll have to tell Mr. Moseby about this." They then went to see if Mr. Moseby was at the front desk.

At the front desk, Marion Moseby, the Tipton's manager, asked, "You want to go to the Wacky Race in London tomorrow?"

"Yes, sir," said Bailey. "One of the drivers is my aunt and she said she'd pay for everything."

"I don't know," said Moseby. "Races are so dangerous."

"Oh, come on, Mr. Moseby," said Cody. He then smiled and said, "I thought for sure you'd jump at the chance of not having me and Zack around to cause trouble for one day."

This caused Moseby to perk up. He grinned broadly and exclaimed, "Well, in that case, enjoy the race tomorrow!"

Cody and Bailey smiled. Bailey said, "Thank you, Mr. Moseby. Good night." Cody and Bailey then walked out hand-in-hand.

When they were gone, Moseby walked out from behind the counter, looking up at the heavens. Finally, he cried, "Hallelujah, there is a God! Free at last! Free at last! Thank God Almighty, I am free at last!" But soon, the realization dawned on him that his respite would be brief. "If only for one day," he added before getting back behind the desk.

The next day, Cody, Bailey, Zack, Maya, and Woody were walking through London looking around as they tried to find the place where they were supposed to meet Bridget. Maya asked, "So, Bailey, what made your aunt decide to get into racing?"

"Well, obviously, her first dream was to become a nurse," answered Bailey. "But after working at the hospital for two years, she decided she wanted a little more excitement in her life. So, she managed to get a loan from the bank, built her own race car, and now, she's a part of the Wacky Race circuit. She's already won several races, and has finished in the top three many times."

"Right now, I just want to find this restaurant we're supposed to meet her at," complained Woody. "I'm starved!"

Cody looked at his roommate and asked, "Woody, when are you ever NOT starved?"

Bailey soon looked up and said, "Here it is! Come on, let's go in. I can't wait to see Aunt Bridget again!" Taking Cody's hand, she pulled him into the restaurant.

Taking Maya's hand, Zack said, "Come on, Maya, let's get us some grub. I'm hungry, too."

Smiling at her boyfriend, Maya teased, "Are you sure you don't want to just go in there and meet the female drivers."

Zack stuttered, "Well, um,. . ."

"I know I want to," said Woody, which basically saved Zack's behind. "I wonder if Penelope Pitstop is here?" He then went inside, Zack and Maya following close behind.

Sitting at multiple tables, most of the Wacky Racers were eating together in different groups. The three female drivers on the circuit were at one table sipping tea while they waited for lunch. One of them had blonde hair and was dressed in a pink coat over a pink turtleneck with pink gloves, a pink helmet with goggles, red pants, and white boots. There was another blonde, this one wearing a royal blue blouse, blue gloves, white pants, white shoes, and a white cap. The third female had raven hair tied into pigtails with lavender bands. She wore a purple tank top, lavender rose shorts, and short boots. Lying on the floor was a black Labrador Retriever wearing a blue collar with a diamond identification tag gnawing on a bone. Close by was a white cat with a pink collar lapping some milk. With a heavy Southern accent, the blonde in pink asked the blonde in blue, "So, Bridget, when is your niece supposed to be here with her friends?"

"She should be here soon, Penelope," answered Nurse Bridget Swan. "She sent me a text saying she'd be here with her boyfriend and three of her friends."

"Is that the same boy that broke up with her in Paris? What was his name? Cody?" asked the raven-haired woman.

"That's right, Vanessa," answered Bridget. "He claimed that he 'practiced their date.' It pretty much went downhill from there."

"Practiced their date?" scoffed Penelope Pitstop. "And they call us stupid in the South."

"If I ever had a boyfriend that practiced our date, I'd drop him like that," said Vanessa London, snapping her fingers. A small burst of lightning came from her fingertips.

"Well, apparently, they were miserable without each other," continued Bridget. "They finally got back together after a twister hit Kettlecorn. Cody and Moose both wanted her back and eventually she chose Cody. To be honest, I'm glad she did. Moose never treated her right. He always treated her like a piece of property. But up until their break-up, Cody went out of his way to make Bailey happy. If you ask me, that warrants a second chance." Penelope and Vanessa thought about it before nodding in agreement.

Vanessa looked up to see five teenagers walk into the restaurant. She asked, "Hey, is that them?" Bridget and Penelope turned to see what she was talking about.

Bailey and Cody walked into the restaurant, followed by Woody, Zack, and Maya. The maitre'd saw them and said, "I'm sorry, but the restaurant is reserved for the Wacky Racers only. You'll have to come back in another hour."

"Actually, we're with them," said Bailey, who had quickly spotted Bridget close by.

The maitre'd turned to where Bailey was pointing. Bridget motioned him to let them in. Upon entering, both Bailey and Bridget smiled as Bridget stood up while Bailey ran over to her aunt. "Aunt Bridget!" she cried happily as she threw her arms around Bridget.

Bridget returned the hug, saying, "Bailey, it's so good to see you again! How are things on the boat?"

"Great," said Bailey with a smile. She then said, "Oh, Aunt Bridget, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Cody Martin. This is his twin brother Zack, his girlfriend Maya Bennett, and Woody Fink."

"It's good to finally meet all of you," said Bridget. "Bailey's told me a lot about you guys, especially you, Cody. She's been especially happy since you two got back together."

"Um, thanks?" asked Cody nervously. His relationship with Bailey's father was shaky at best, and he was worried about getting off on the wrong foot with Bridget.

Suddenly, the dog that had been lying by the table jumped towards Bailey, knocking her down and licking her face. Laughing, Bailey said, "Okay, okay, it's good to see you again, too, Arista! Cut it out!" When Arista finally stopped licking Bailey, she started rubbing the dog's temples before getting back to her feet.

When her own laughter died down, Bridget said, "Kids, I'd like you to meet my two best friends on the circuit: Vanessa London and . . ."

"Penelope Pitstop!" interrupted Woody. He then went over to Penelope, planting kisses on her hand.

Penelope giggled and said, "Always nice to meet a fan of little old me."

Bridget spoke up again, saying, "Oh, and this is Vanessa's cat and racing partner, Crystal."

Looking up from her milk bowl, Crystal spoke up. "Hi, how are you all doing?"

This surprised the five teens. Maya asked in shock, "You. . . you talk?"

"Of course," said Crystal, as if stating the obvious. "I'm a very smart cat."

"I've seen and heard you talk on TV," said Maya. "But it still surprises me to see it for myself."

"Why don't you guys sit down and join us for lunch?" asked Vanessa. "Isn't that what you're here for, anyway?" The teens did so, and soon everyone proceeded to order.

As they waited for lunch, Zack said, "Hey, I noticed a few of the Wacky Racers are missing."

"Yeah, Dick Dastardly and Muttley are always doing everything by themselves," said Vanessa. "Knowing those two, they're probably plotting to put the rest of us out of the race even as we speak. As I'm sure you know, they hold a grudge against Crystal and I."

"They're such sore losers," said Crystal. "Dastardly always throws a hissy every time he loses a race, or one of his schemes gets foiled."

"They are so ungentlemanly," said Penelope as she shook her head.

"Dastardly, yes," agreed Bridget. "But Muttley's not so bad. He often laughs whenever something bad happens to Dick. Not to mention, he'll occasionally do something really sweet for me." She paused and seemed to be in thought as she added, "Although I'm not sure why."

Penelope continued, "And as I'm sure ya'll noticed, the Ant Hill Mob ain't with us, either. The poor old fellows are always wanted by the police every which way they go."

"While we're waiting for lunch, would it be okay if we tried to talk to the other drivers?" asked Cody.

"I don't see the harm in that," said Bridget. Penelope and Vanessa nodded in agreement. Four of the five teens then proceeded to introduce themselves to the other drivers. Woody, however, decided he wanted to stay seated and soak in Penelope's beauty.

Cody and Bailey, being the nerds that they were, immediately approached Professor Pat Pending. Zack and Maya wanted to meet Peter Perfect first. After making their introductions and having some short conversations with the other drivers, the foursome made their way back to their table just as their food arrived. And once everyone was done eating, it was time to prepare for the race!

_To Be Continued_


	2. Preparation

Author's Note: Lines in bold and italics are the Wacky Races narrator. Since this story was inspired by KristelGem, and she narrates her story, she'll be the narrator, too. Another token of my appreciation, KristelGem!

**Chapter 2: Preparation**

After lunch, the Wacky Racers showed their cars to the teens. Cody and Bailey were fascinated by Professor Pat Pending's Convert-A-Car. "Wow," said Cody in fascination. "This car has everything!"

"Everything and more," agreed the professor with a nod. "Being the inventor that I am, I'm always coming up with new ways to upgrade her and give me any advantage I can get."

"That's neat," said Bailey with a smile. "Thanks for showing us the Convert-A-Car, professor. Come on, Cody, let's see Aunt Bridget's car."

Peter Perfect was showing Zack and Maya his Turbo Terrific. "As you can see, kids, it's perfect. Just like me." He then looked over to see Woody ogling over Penelope. "But I got to say, that boy right there seems to be closer to Pretty Penny than I care for."

"Don't worry about Woody," said Zack dismissively. "Besides, there's a girl on the boat named Addison that's more in his league."

"Thanks for showing us your car, Mr. Perfect," said Maya. "Come on, Zack, let's take a look at the other cars."

Penelope was showing Woody her Compact Pussycat, but he wasn't really paying attention. Penelope said, "And as you can see, it's got everything I need to stay pretty, even under the worst conditions. So, what do you think?"

In a trance-like voice, all Woody could say was, "Wow." Realizing that he hadn't been paying attention, Penelope just giggled.

Bridget was showing Cody and Bailey her car. "This here is the Reliable Turbo. It's got everything I need to keep up with the other racers, and I can even apply my make-up while I'm driving, just like Penelope's. And if all else fails, Arista can always use Lightning Power to give us the edge."

"Wow, dogs really are man's best friend," said Bailey as she patted Arista. "Or in this case, nurse's best friend." Arista barked and wagged her tail happily.

Christopher Scott was giving his car one more check-up before the race as Zack and Maya approached. "Hey, Mr. Scott?" asked Maya.

Christopher smiled and lifted his goggles as he turned to Zack and Maya. "Hey there, what's up?"

"We were just wondering if you'd show us your car," said Zack.

"Sure," said Christopher. "This here's my Tropical Convertible. It's equipped with everything a mechanic could want. But, if anything were to ever fail in a race, it ain't nothing I can't fix. I'll also help the other racers fix up their cars during the race."

"Why would you want to do that?" asked Zack. "I thought racers were supposed to take each other out of the races?"

Christopher frowned and said, "You must be mistaking me for that no-good Dick Dastardly. I'll have you know that, unlike him, I believe in fair play."

"Well, good luck," said Maya.

"Thanks, I'll take all I can get."

Woody approached the Army Surplus Special. "Cool, a tank!"

Sgt. Blast said, "A-ten-hut!" Woody immediately stood at attention. The Sarge said, "Keep away from the Surplus, you maggot! How do we know you're not working for that sorry Dick Dastardly?"

"Sir, hurtful, sir!" cried Woody.

"March, boy, march," cried Blast. "A-hut, two, three, four, hut, two, three, four!" Woody marched away.

When Woody was gone, Private Meekly said, "Sarge, we're ready, sir."

"Good job, Private," said Sgt. Blast. "Now, behind the wheel, on the double!"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

Cody and Bailey passed to see the Slag Brothers, Rock and Gravel, standing near their Bouldermobile. They were beating each other over the heads with their clubs, muttering unintelligible words. Seeing this, Cody said, "Maybe we should just leave them alone." Bailey nodded in agreement.

Zack and Maya approached the Red Max as he sat in the cockpit of his Crimson Haybailer. "I can't believe you actually race in a rickety old plane," said Zack.

Red Max said, "The Crimson Haybailer beats any old car any day. And it's the only thing I'd ever want to drive. So, if you have a problem with that, I don't care."

"Guess all your insults came back to bite you that time, huh, Zack?" chuckled Maya as she led her boyfriend away.

Woody approached the Buzz Wagon, where he saw Sawtooth munching on a branch. "Hey, breadsticks! Could I have some?" He picked one up without waiting for a response as Sawtooth looked at him like he was crazy. He bit into one, only to feel pain shoot through his teeth. "Ow!"

Rufus Ruffcut approached, asking, "Boy, what in tarnation do you think you're doing? Those ain't breadsticks! Those are branches for Sawtooth!"

"Dang it," moaned Woody as he walked away.

Cody and Bailey approached Luke and Blubber Bear, as Luke was taking a nap in the Arkansas Chuggabug. "Excuse me, Luke? Are you awake?" asked Bailey.

Luke woke up and smiled. "Hey there, pretty girl. Say, ain't you supposed to be Nurse Bridget's niece?"

"That I am," said Bailey with a nod and a smile.

"So, how come you have a bear for a pet?" asked Cody.

"Well, where I come from, we didn't have no dogs. But I've raised Blubber since he was a cub," answered Luke. Blubber smiled and nodded in agreement as he attempted to speak.

"Well, good luck in the race," said Cody, slightly intimidated by Blubber.

"Thanks a bunch, ya'll," said Luke as he pulled his straw hat down and resumed his nap.

Zack and Maya were now talking with Vanessa and Crystal. Vanessa smiled and said, "This is my Magic Rocket. In addition to being able to use my magic powers to convert it into whatever I wish, it's also equipped with all kinds of gadgets to help me and Crystal gain an advantage, not to mention it helps us keep Dastardly from disrupting us and the other racers."

"My collar also magically changes into whatever I wish," explained Crystal. "It too helps us gain an advantage in the race. And if we ever need an extra burst of speed, I can transform into any kind of wildcat."

"But why would you need to use gadgets if you're a wizard?" asked Zack.

"I'm also a black belt in karate," responded Vanessa. "One can't always rely on magic, you know."

Woody was looking around when he turned to see the Creepy Coupe, driven by the Gruesome Twosome. Upon seeing Woody, Big Gruesome began smacking his lips as he said, "Hey, look, fresh meat."

Little Gruesome said, "Yes, most definitely. You can have the meat, I can have the blood."

"No thanks," said Woody in a panic. "I'm on a diet!" He then ran off in fear. The Gruesome Twosome just looked at each other and shrugged.

The Ant Hill Mob finally showed up in their Bulletproof Bomb. Clyde said, "Alright, youse guys, we made it."

"And just in time, too," said another Mob member. Seeing the five teenagers with the other racers, he then asked, "Hey, Clyde, who are they?"

"Oh, there you are," said Bridget. "Guys, I want you to meet my niece Bailey. This is her boyfriend Cody, his twin Zack, Zack's girlfriend Maya, and their friend Woody."

"We was worried ya'll might not make it," said Penelope.

The last car finally pulled up. It was none other than the Mean Machine. Dick Dastardly and Muttley stuck their heads out the windows, Dastardly saying, "Well, we made it. There was no way we were going to miss this race. And this time, we're going to win this Wacky Race!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah," said Muttley as he nodded. He then laughed.

The other racers rolled their eyes. Peter said, "Dick, why don't you just give up your cheating ways? It's never won you a race before, what makes you think it'll help you win today?"

"What? And ruin my dastardly reputation? I don't think so!" countered Dick.

"Suit yourself," said Pat Pending with a shrug. "It's your loss."

The Slag Brothers yelled unintelligibly at Dastardly.

Zack, Maya, Bailey, Cody, and Woody soon took their seats in the stands as the racers took their positions at the starting line. As the racers revved up their engines, a voice came over the PA.

_**Good afternoon, everybody. And welcome to today's Wacky Race!**_

The crowd cheered, as the person on the PA continued.

_**Today's race will see our daredevil group of drivers going all the way from London to Dublin, Ireland. And here's our starting lineup:**_

_**In the pole position is Peter Perfect in the Turbo Terrific!**_

The crowd cheered for Peter, especially many of the women in the audience.

_**Second is the trusty professional mechanic, Christopher Scott in the Tropical Convertible. Third is the Buzz Wagon driven by Rufus Ruffcut and his partner Sawtooth. In fourth position is Army Surplus Special driven by Sgt. Blast and Private Meekley. Next is the Ant Hill Mob in their Bulletproof Bomb!**_

The Ant Hill Mob was given a mixed reaction, not that they seemed to care.

_**Starting sixth is ingenious inventor Professor Pat Pending in his Convert-A-Car.**_

The Professor got a fairly warm reception from the crowd.

_**In seventh position in her Compact Pussycat is the Glamour Girl of the Gas Pedal, Penelope Pitstop!**_

The men in attendance began hooting and hollering. A lot of the women were pulling for her, too. Penelope just smiled and waved.

_**Eighth, with her partner Arista, behind the wheel of the Reliable Turbo is the Resourceful Girl of the Gas Pedal, the charming Nurse Bridget Swan!**_

The crowd was cheering for her much the same way they were cheering for Penelope. Bailey and her friends were especially loud, as Bailey cried out, "Go, Aunt Bridget!" Bridget smiled and tipped her hat to the audience.

_**Taking up the ninth position in her Magic Rocket, is the Extraordinary Wizard of the Gas Pedal, Vanessa London and her sidekick Crystal!**_

As the crowd cheered, Vanessa and Crystal simply smiled and waved.

_**Next, we have the Bouldermobile with the Slag Brothers, Rock and Gravel. Lurching along in eleventh place is the Creepy Coupe with the Gruesome Twosome. Twelfth is the Red Max in his Crimson Haybailer. Thirteenth is the Arkansas Chuggabug with Luke and Blubber Bear. And taking up the rear is that Mean Machine with those double-dealing do-badders, Dick Dastardly and his sidekick Muttley!**_

The crowd booed as Dastardly smiled and adjusted his handlebar mustache while Muttley snickered. Seconds later, the signal was given and the racers took off!

_**And they're off! We will see you in Ireland, folks!**_

To Be Continued


	3. The Race is On!

**Chapter 3: The Race is On!**

The Wacky Racers tore through London at a rapid pace. Dick Dastardly took an early lead and was immediately inspired. "Quick, Muttley, I know the perfect way to stop the other racers." The Mean Machine then sped ahead.

At London Bridge, Dastardly ordered, "Hurry, Muttley, hurry!" Muttley frowned and muttered unintelligibly as he placed dynamite at different points under the bridge.

_**Dastardly, what are you up to? What's going on here?**_

As Muttley rejoined him, Dastardly answered, "It's simple, really, my fair lady: London Bridge is falling down!" He laughed before pressing the lever, obliterating the bridge.

_**Oh, no! He's really done it this time! How are the others supposed to get across?**_

The other racers approached what was left of London Bridge. Bridget and the professor were the first ones there. Bridget said, "Dear me, it looks like London Bridge has fallen down."

"That's no problem, my fair lady," said Professor Pat Pending. "Using our combined resources, we can make an instant London Bridge."

Bridget smiled and said, "Alright, let's do it."

Some bridge pieces came out of the fronts of their cars. Once they were joined together, there stood a brand new London Bridge!

_**Amazing! It's as if London Bridge never fell in the first place! And everyone is across!**_

Dastardly and Muttley had watched the whole thing in shock. After the others had passed, Dastardly said, "Drat! Foiled by that pesky inventor and that blasted. . ." Muttley growled at Dastardly, causing Dick to laugh nervously. Remembering that Muttley had a crush on Bridget, Dastardly corrected himself. "Um, I mean, beautiful nurse." Muttley just laughed.

Cody, Bailey, Zack, Maya, and Woody were watching the race on a small TV inside a helicopter. "It sure was nice of your aunt to arrange this helicopter ride to Dublin so we could see the end of the race," said Cody.

"I know," said Bailey with a smile. "She's gone out of her way to make this a great experience for us. I just hope she can win."

_**Checking our radar scope, the racers have now made their way to the English countryside. Right now, Peter Perfect is in the lead, followed by the Creepy Coupe in second, while the Red Max and the Army Surplus Special battle for third.**_

The Turbo Terrific rolled over the hills. However, the Gruesome Twosome switched to Dragon Power and flew over the hills, taking the lead. The dragon then went back inside and the Creepy Coupe rolled along. Red Max managed to pull away from the Surplus Six and the Crimson Haybailer flew over the hills as well, passing Peter and taking second place. With the Army Surplus Special now neck-and-neck with the Ant Hill Mob, Sgt. Blast ordered, "Fire!"

Private Meekly complied, blasting the hills and shortening them. This allowed the Surplus to bulldoze right over what remained of the hills, making it easier for the others to get through.

As the Arkansas Chuggabug rolled along, Luke looked around the countryside and said, "Golly, if didn't know we was in England, I'd swear we was right back home in Arkansas." Blubber muttered and nodded in agreement.

The Magic Rocket was ahead of the Mean Machine. Crystal transformed her collar into a pocket mirror so that she could keep an eye on Dastardly and Muttley. She frowned when she noticed them turn off. Crystal said, "Uh, oh. We need some way to get out in front. Dastardly and Muttley just veered off-course." She changed the pocket mirror back into her collar.

Vanessa frowned and said, "Knowing those two, they're probably taking a shortcut so they can pass us and set up another trap. We'll need to get to the front of the pack if we want to stop them. Time for a little Archery Power." The Magic Rocket then transformed into a bow and arrow. The string was pulled back and the arrow fired.

_**Look at them go! Vanessa and Crystal have just taken the lead! The arrow now changes back into the Magic Rocket and Vanessa lands safely! But, say, Vanessa, where's Dick Dastardly?**_

"That's what Crystal and I aim to find out," answered Vanessa.

"Let's burn rubber!" said Crystal.

Meanwhile, Dastardly and Muttley were up to something.

_**Oh, no. I should have known. Dick Dastardly and Muttley are planning another one of their dirty tricks!**_

"That's right, missy," said Dastardly. There was a cement truck by the side of the road, hidden by a tree. "When those Wacky Racers approach, I'll dump this quick-drying cement right on top of them. They'll become instant statues and I'll be the only one who finishes this Wacky Race." He then laughed.

Vanessa and Crystal were hiding in a nearby bush and had heard every word. "That's what he thinks," said Vanessa with a smirk. She then cast a spell on the cement truck.

When the other racers arrived, Dastardly pushed a button, causing the cement to dump. However, it changed course in mid-air. Seeing this, Dastardly screamed in horror as he tried to run. Unfortunately for him, the cement landed right on top of him, drying in a matter of seconds. However, he was still able to talk as he said, "Muttley, get me out of here!" Muttley, who hadn't been caught in the cement, just laughed.

Once the other drivers passed, Vanessa and Crystal drove up to Dastardly, Vanessa saying, "I got to say, Dirty Dick, you've never looked better." She then blew him a kiss as she and Crystal drove off, laughing all the way.

Muttley then took a hammer and chisel and got Dastardly out of the cement. Once free, Dastardly said, "Oh, I despise that meddling wizard and her cat. She's always interfering in my plans!" Muttley laughed again, this time earning a bonk on the head. Muttley rubbed the top of his head and muttered to himself.

_**And the wacky beat goes on as Peter Perfect regains the lead using Multiple Wheel Power, Professor Pat Pending springs into second place, and Red Max is in third thanks to Extra Propeller Power. The Slag Brothers are using Double-Club Power while Penelope Pitstop is using Sail Power and moves up into fourth place.**_

The Slag Brothers were trying to catch up to Penelope with the Reliable Turbo, the Creepy Coupe, and the Tropical Convertible close behind the Slags. However, the Buzz Wagon began gaining on them. "Mind if I cut in?" asked Rufus Ruffcut as the Buzz Wagon literally sawed through the competition, putting three of the four cars ahead of them out of commission. Rufus realized too late that he had just attacked the Reliable Turbo. Looking back, he said, "Oops. Sorry, Nurse Bridget." His apology was sincere, but he had to continue.

As the Buzz Wagon came upon the Bouldermobile, the Slag Brothers attempted to attack with their clubs, only to have Sawtooth chomp on them. Finally, the Bouldermobile was also disabled. The Slags muttered angrily as the Buzz Wagon zoomed ahead and they were passed by the other cars.

"Uh oh," said Big Gruesome as he looked at his damaged car. "This could be a problem."

"Indeed," said Little Gruesome. "If we can't get our cars fixed, we're out of the race."

"And I wanted to win this race so badly for Bailey," added Bridget.

Shrugging, Christopher said, "Another day at the garage." He got his tools and quickly fixed the other cars before fixing his own. He even repaired the Slag Brothers' clubs, much to their delight. He said to them, "I figured I owed you one for the time you fixed my car and tools. And since we're getting close to the Irish Sea, how about I give you all a lift?"

"That would be much appreciated, yes," said Little Gruesome as he and Big Gruesome got back into the Creepy Coupe.

"You're such a gentleman, Christopher," said Bridget as she and Arista belted up.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road," said Christopher as the Tropical Convertible converted to Jet Rocket Power. Some cranes came out and hooked onto the other three cars before taking off. Within moments, all four of them had caught up to the rest of the pack. Christopher set the other three cars down, before landing in front, taking the lead.

_**And it's Christopher Scott in the lead as we reach the halfway point of the race. Now, it's time to cross the Irish Sea into Ireland. But, wait, what's this? Oh, no, it's Dick Dastardly in his helicopter!**_

"That's right, madam," said Dastardly. "And pretty soon, the other Wacky Racers will all be stranded here in England while I win this Wacky Race!" He laughed.

As the Wacky Racers approached, Christopher was still in the lead as they approached a barge. "Hey, there's the barge that will take us across the Irish Sea," said Christopher. However, the Wacky Racers were stopped dead in their tracks when a missile destroyed the barge.

"Oh, fiddlesticks," said Peter. "Something destroyed the barge."

"More like someone," corrected Crystal. "Look." She pointed towards the sky, as everyone saw Dick Dastardly in the air.

"Ta-ta, Wacky Racers," said Dastardly. "Enjoy your stay!" He and Muttley laughed as they flew across. The helicopter then converted back to the Mean Machine and began rolling through Ireland.

Penelope stood up in her car and cried, "You're no gentleman!"

The professor then frowned and said, "It's going to take more than that to stop us." He and Christopher then converted their cars into speedboats. Some pontoons and a speedboat engine came out of Bridget's car.

"I'll switch to Sea Serpent Power," said Vanessa. The Magic Rocket then converted into a giant pink sea serpent, with Vanessa and Crystal riding on the head. "All aboard that's going aboard!" The other racers got on and soon, everyone was across the Irish Sea.

_**Thanks to his latest dastardly deed, Dick Dastardly now holds a comfortable lead. And it looks like he's actually going to win this time.**_

"This is it, Muttley, we're finally going to win! Nothing can stop us now!" He laughed but ducked when he thought he heard gunshots. "Yikes! Now what?"

_**Uh oh, it looks like Dastardly spoke too soon. Red Max and the Ant Hill Mob are firing away at the Mean Machine! And they puncture the tires! Now, the Mean Machine looks like Swiss cheese! They're finally forced to stop as the others pass them by! It's now anybody's race! That's a tough break, Dick.**_

"That's what you get for trying to leave us high and dry!" said Red Max. He laughed as he and the others continued the race.

Dastardly and Muttley finally looked up to see the other racers pulling ahead. "Drat! Drat and a double-drat!" Muttley laughed. And when Dastardly tried to bonk him on the head, he quickly put on a hard hat, causing Dastardly to hit it instead. "Yowch!" Muttley laughed again.

_**We're now entering the final stretch! The Arkansas Chuggabug takes the lead with Barefoot Bear Power! Now, it's Professor Pat Pending converting into a giant drill and burrowing his way into first! But the Army Surplus Special uses Land Mine Power and jumps out in front! What an exciting race!**_

The Ant Hill Mob was trying to gain ground when Clyde said, "Alright, youse mugs, let's shift to Getaway Power!"

"Right, boss," said the rest of the Mob. They then used their Getaway Power to take first place.

_**Now, it's the Ant Hill Mob in first place! But, wait a minute, it looks like Dick Dastardly is making one final push! He makes his way into second place!**_

"All we have to do is get past the Ant Hill Mob and we've got it!" exclaimed Dastardly. However, as it always did, their luck ran out as their hastily-repaired car fell apart.

_**Another tough break for Dick Dastardly as the others pass him by once more. But where's Nurse Bridget?**_

Cody, Bailey, Zack, Maya, and Woody were in the stands in Dublin, eagerly anticipating the finish. However, Bailey looked disappointed. Cody put a hand on her shoulder, saying, "I'm sorry, Bails. I know how much you wanted your aunt to win."

"What did you expect, Codester?" asked Zack with a smirk. "You're a jinx."

"I'll vouch for that," agreed Woody with a nod.

"Don't be too sure of that, guys," said Maya as she was looking at the JumboTron. "Like Yogi Berra always said, 'It ain't over till it's over.' Look." Her friends looked up at the JumboTron.

_**Nurse Bridget is in last place. But what's this? Are we going to see it?**_

Arista was stretching her legs, her leash tied to the front of the Reliable Turbo. "Take your time, Arista," said Bridget. "Go when you're ready." Seconds later, Arista took off at great speed!

_**Yes! They're using Lightning Power! Thanks to Arista, they sprint into the lead! **_

Arista quickly jumped back into the passenger's seat.

_**And Nurse Bridget Swan is the winner! The Ant Hill Mob takes second, and the Army Surplus Special finishes third. A great finish! What a race it was!**_

Bailey screamed in excitement before throwing her arms around Cody. Cody laughed as he hugged his girlfriend. Zack, Maya, and Woody paid them no attention as they simply cheered, having enjoyed the race.

Bridget received a trophy while Arista was given a medal. Photographers were taking pictures when Bailey cried out, "Aunt Bridget!" Bridget smiled as she saw her niece running towards her. Bailey threw her arms around Bridget, Bridget returning the hug. When they finally broke apart, Bailey was smiling with excitement as she said, "You were great out there."

"Thank you," said Bridget with a smile. "I was hoping I could win this race for you."

"Even if you hadn't, this whole experience has been amazing," said Bailey. "Thank you so much."

"It was my pleasure." Cody, Zack, Maya, and Woody smiled as they watched Bailey and Bridget hug again. When they broke apart, Arista jumped into Bailey's arms and Bailey happily began petting her.

Woody looked around and noticed that the other Wacky Racers were getting their pictures taken and talking to the press. All but one. "Hey, where's Dick Dastardly?"

Dastardly never did cross the finish line. He and Muttley were standing by their destroyed car. Dastardly jumped up and down as he pitched a fit, saying, "Drat, double-drat, triple-drat even!" He then kicked the front grill, hurting his foot in the process. "Ouch!" He hopped on one foot, holding his hurt foot and crying in pain. Muttley just laughed.

_To Be Concluded_


	4. Celebration

**Chapter 4: Celebration**

Later in the evening, the Wacky Racers joined Bailey and her friends on the S. S. Tipton for a party on the Sky Deck. Penelope said to Mr. Moseby, "Thank you ever so ever for this little old party." She then kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush.

Finally, Moseby managed to respond, "It was my pleasure, Miss Pitstop. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to meet Emma for our dinner date."

Vanessa and Crystal were demonstrating magic for several of the students including Zack and Maya, London was staring dreamily at Peter as he signed autographs, and the professor was talking to Cody about some inventions he was considering. Red Max told war stories to anyone who would listen. Woody, Christopher, Rufus, and Sawtooth were helping themselves to the buffet, while the students tried to stay as far away from the Gruesome Twosome as they could.

Speaking of the Gruesome Twosome, they placed pieces of food onto some eating utensils, making shish kabobs. Their dragon also had a shish kabob of his own. Big and Little Gruesome held up their shish kabobs, allowing the dragon to roast all three with his flame breath. The three of them then stuck the shish kabobs into their mouths and pulled them out, cleaning off their utensils. Big Gruesome licked his lips and said, "Mmm. Tasty."

Luke and Blubber played music, the Slag Brothers beating each other over the heads with their clubs to the beat. Sgt. Blast and Private Meekly were enjoying some adult beverages as the Ant Hill Mob were trying to stay out of sight of Kirby Morris, the Tipton's security guard.

Kirby huffed and puffed as he asked himself, "Where'd those little guys get to?"

As Kirby continued to look, the Mob came out of their hiding place, Clyde saying, "Let's get out of here, you guys." They then managed to sneak off the ship unnoticed.

While all of this was going on, Bailey was talking to Bridget as they ate. Arista laid on the floor gnawing on a bone. Finally, Bailey asked, "So, how do you like the ship?"

"I must say, I'm impressed," answered Bridget. "I think it's wonderful that you get to go to school while traveling the world."

"Yes, and you get to see the world while racing," added Bailey with a smile. "I wish you continued success on the circuit."

"I'll do my best," said Bridget. "But right now, let's enjoy our time together. Once I leave, I hope Cody continues to take good care of you."

"That I can promise you," said Bailey with a nod. "We definitely do not want a repeat of what happened in Paris."

Nothing more was said as the party continued.

**THE END**


End file.
